1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices.
2. Background
Treadmill exercising machines are well known and basically consist of a relatively wide endless belt. By walking on this belt one may be obtained aerobic level exercise. Some of these machines are powered by electrical motors and the speed is set at a desired rate for the exerciser. Other treadmills are not powered and the exerciser provides the motivating force. The general objective of these devices is to provide the cardio-pulmonary benefits of jogging or running. This type of physical conditioning is commonly known as aerobic. Treadmills may be set at a horizontal or level position or they may be inclined to cause more difficult exercise.